Perderte no es posible
by ThisIsKarma
Summary: Tomar decisiones cuando tu vida se está acabando no es fácil. Vivir sin ti tampoco. Esto es algo que necesito decirte desde hace mucho, pero que jamás me atreví a hacer. Ahora ya no hay nada que perder.


Fox se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue alcanzar la morfina. Sentía algo raro en su cabeza y eso solo podía presagiar una cosa: Que si no se inyectaba ahora mismo no podría salir de allí, y tenía cosas que hacer. Importantes. Cuestión de vida o muerte. Se rió porque ahora mismo era lo que esperaba. El tumor que tenía en su cabeza lo mataría de un momento a otro, así lo habían dicho los médicos. Le daban un par de meses como mucho. Un final muy emocionante para alguien que ha combatido hordas de enemigos y había sobrevivido. Que te mate tu propio cuerpo.  
Y como sabía que iba a morir y no le importaba ya lo que dijeran y lo que pasase, como su hijo y sus nietos ya tenían su propia vida en las colonias que Corneria tenía en Venom y Krystal hacía ya mucho que estaba con Panther, ya no tenía nada que temer y esconder. Viviría lo último que le quedaba sin tener que esconderse un minuto más a sus setenta y cinco años.

Atontado por el medicamento, Fox se montó el la nave con dirección a Zoness, con la intuición de que lo encontraría allí. Al fin y al cabo su padre siempre lo decía. Confía en tus instintos. Y también lo había dicho Krystal, que aquellos que habían compartido una amistad podían sentirse unos a otros y verse en sueños. Ambas cosas le decían que no se equivocaba.

Cuando llegó en el planeta era de noche y los bares de los barrios bajos de la zona norte ya estaban vacíos. La ruta era muy conocida, las primeras horas de fiesta de la noche eran en la zona norte y las más tardías al este. Serían más o menos las cuatro de la madrugada y no le costó dar de frente con las luces amarillentas del bar más barato, recóndito y de mala fama, y con su plumaje que todavía conservaba el azul brillante y lustroso que parecía hacerlo mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era.

Cuando Fox abrió la puerta fijó su atención en el faisán apurando la copa de whisky. Todavía en la puerta, escuchó un poco de la conversación mientras disimulaba mirando lo que le quedaba en la cartera.

-Otra.

-Falco, por mucho que bebas eso no va a impedir que se muera.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Otra!

Fox lo miró de reojo. Era el mismo cabezón que recordaba y había recuperado su estilo rebelde y remarcado su acento callejero. Apoyaba la frente en su mano, ocultando la cara. Él ahora tenía canas y había perdido un poco la visión por culpa del tumor y temía que no lo quisiera verlo. Pero se iba y no tenía nada que perder.

-Hola.

-Hola. Ponme un whisky.

Notó que lo atravesaban con la mirada y lo miró directamente. Sus ojos retadores, el ceño fruncido. Nada había cambiado en él, o eso esperaba. Frunció todavía más el ceño cuando lo enfrentó y levantó una ceja, casi hablando consigo mismo. El camarero se fue a la cocina.

-¿Fox?

-Es un alivio que me recuerdes...

Durante unos minutos no dijeron nada, solamente se miraron. Falco parecía entristecido y cuerdo a pesar del alcohol.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó tranquilo.

-Te estaba buscando. Quería verte.

Le dio un par de vueltas a la copa y le dio un trago, saboreando el peor whisky que había probado en su vida, sintiendo que quemaba en su garganta el alcohol puro y barato que sabía como la colonia barata. Falco lo imitó bebiendo el vaso casi entero de un trago.

-Dicen... Que te mueres.

-Sí. Tengo un tumor cerebral.

-...¿Y no hay nada que hacer?

-No. Voy a morir.

Otro largo silencio.

-Espero que no haga efecto con la morfina.

-Espero que haga efecto con la cocaína.

-...

-...

-¿Por qué?

-¿El qué?

-Dijiste que no ibas a volver a los barrios bajos a beber y a drogarte.

-Ya no tengo por lo que luchar. Quiero morirme. ¿Tú tienes hijos?

-Sí.

-Yo no. Ni amigos, ni pareja, ni familia. Te mueres. No me queda nada por lo que luchar.

Falco apuró el vaso y alcanzó de la barra la botella para llenarlo otra vez. En esta ocasión sí se la llevó por delante de un trago e hizo lo mismo con la segunda.

-Tú antes no eras así. Saliste del infierno y encontraste por lo que luchar. Ahora deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Estoy cansado, Fox. Es siempre lo mismo. Todos los que me importan sufren alguna desgracia. Estoy muy cansado. Me rindo. Se acabó.

Por su lado Fox se acabó la copa y miró un momento el vaso. Luego, a sus ojos, Falco parecía demasiado joven para tener setenta y seis.

Se imaginó los años que perdió y se imaginó lo bonito que habría sido haber envejecido a su lado y compartir la vida con alguien que realmente merecía la pena. Que volviendo la vista atrás era obvio que lo amaba.

-Falco, no tengo nada que perder. Llevo toda la vida fingiendo, estoy cansado. Sé que es muy tarde, pero... Me gustaría estar contigo lo que me quede. Entonces mi vida no habrá sido un desperdicio.

El faisán lo miró a los ojos directamente y en ellos encontraba su única razón por la que luchar. Fox McCloud. El único que había visto lo que merecía la pena en él.

-Te marchitas. Te vas. ¿Y lo único que quieres es vivir este tiempo conmigo? ¿Con alguien que no tiene una razón por la que vivir? Estás loco... Pero no voy a dejar que te vayas así. Claro que voy a compartir esto contigo. Te amo. Siempre lo hice.

Fox y Falco se besaron. Largo. Como en sus sueños.

Falco vivía en una pensión de mala muerte rodeado de recuerdos del equipo. Las medallas, las fotografías y los uniformes era lo único que le quedaba de cuando eran jóvenes y tenían el futuro por delante. El niño bien y el barriobajero. El hijo de la enfermera y el mercenario más grande Corneria y el hijo de un drogadicto y la prostituta más detestable de MacBeth. Los que se saltaban la ley que decía que la homosexualidad estaba condenada a muerte. Los que preferían morir y haber vivido que morir y haber estado muertos. Los que le habían visto la cara a la muerte miles de veces. Los que durante semanas volvieron a tocar el cielo besando y acariciando sus cuerpos.

Los que tiempo después, a las siete de la mañana, decidieron que era mejor morir en el lugar al que pertenecían: Al espacio. Su hogar. Morir juntos sin que nadie pudiese atreverse siquiera a juzgarlos, a señalarlos, a decir que eran inmorales.

No podían ser inmorales. Un amor que espera años, que se disfruta incluso reposando en el regazo del amado no podía ser inmoral. Un amor que se entierra con el amado y queda allí, incapaz de regalarse alguien más. Un amor al que se mira todas las mañanas y amanece abrazado, diciendo con su simple presencia lo mucho que se ama al otro. Un amor que simplemente se necesita para respirar, y que si se va uno se pierde no podía ser inmoral.

Simplemente amar. A su mejor amigo. A su mejor aliado. A su mano derecha. A su mejor hombre, el más puro, sencillo e irrepetible. Simplemente, amarlo a él, quien había estado esperando toda su vida por un solo segundo de su amor, no podía ser inmoral.

Como había dicho su padre, confía en tus instintos.

Y como le había dicho Peppy, en un universo de deseos oscuros y de constante cambio como Lylat lo único que tenía cabida solo podía ser una cosa.

Y esa era, simplemente, el amor.

Su amor.


End file.
